Nester Gloom
"Hmph. I'll stay back then, Pem. You wouldn't want me to harm them...too much." ― Nester, talking to Pembroke. Nester Gloom is a main character in the Lettuceverse, and one of the two NGD Founders. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Nester is rather short in stature and is very thin. He wears a jet black sweater with a hood and a black thermal vest over it. He also wears thick sunglasses that makes it impossible to see his eyes when he has them on. When he does have them off, one can notice his piercing red eyes. He also nearly always has a toothpick in his mouth for some reason. Personality Nester is a very jaded invidivual who gives off the impression of being about 50 years older then he actually is. He is rather quiet and aloof, giving off a melancholy vibe by just being in the room. He is indeed, dark and gloomy, ever the pessimist and is extremely calm at all times. He tends to be rather cold towards people because he does not want to be become attached to them, Pembroke being an exception however. He has a penchant for enjoying hunting Glitch-Human criminals and behaving mercilessly in combat. He seems to dislike murderers in paticular, often with Pembroke having to diswade him from being too violent when fighting them.He also loves rain for some reason, and never uses umbrellas. Background Backstory Before the events of the Lettuceverse, Nester was born into a normal family. However, they soon fell under hard times and his father took up a drug habit. After spending an exorbitant amount of money on his addiction, Nester's family into great debt. His father went to his drug dealer to ask for connections to acquire some quick money, and soon found himself a loan with the Syndicate, an underground Glitch-Human crime group. Soon after, his family couldn't pay back the loan, so a member of said Syndicate appeared to collect, and with them having nothing to give, killed the entirety of Nester's household, with him only surviving thanks to his power. Having no other living relatives, Nester was pawned off to an orphanage that treated the children terribly and exploited them for more funding. This prompted him to escape and live on the streets for a few years doing minor criminal acts like stealing and burglary, which was quite easy considering his power. After he gained enough money, Nester went back to the orphanage and nearly killed the owners, freeing the remaining children, who fled to find better homes. One child there, however, found Nester's courage to be inspiring and said that Nester could use his skills to help a lot of people and stop criminals, as Glitch-Humans were largely unable to be stopped by the police or government at this point in time because of their recent development. That other child's name was a glitch human as well, and was named Pembroke, and thus, the NGD was born. ARC 1:Lettuceverse XXX Abilities *"Camouflage":Nester can blend into any surface and appear nearly invisible at a moment's notice. It does take intense concentration to keep active for a long however, and he will be momentarily visible if somebody hits or runs into him. *Nester's death glare is enough to paralyze anybody with fear for a few moments. One of the only times he takes his sunglasses off is to do this. *He is also extremely adept in hand-to-hand combat, usually not even needing to use his power most of the time. Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets